Spider Attack
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Most people have a fear of spiders. This is how the princesses deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I came up with the idea when my mum found a huge spider on our stairs, she screamed, and for the rest of the day I just watched Disney films. Its in chronological order, I think.**

Snow White & Ferdinand

The birds were singing and the bee's buzzing, the sun was finally up and the rays of light filled their room as Snow White woke before her husband. It was routine, she'd stretch her arms, gaze at him, then go to her dresser and brush her hair, maybe sing a little tune to the mirror, being cautious not to wake dear Prince Ferdinand. Her prince, her husband.

It seemed a while since they'd last seen the seven dwarfs, and Snow White missed them more and more everyday, she missed how grumpy Grumpy always was, she missed how sleepy Sleepy always was and so on so forth. But today was special, it was a once a year thing Snow White would do for her prince and forest friends. She was cooking, apple pie. So as she gracefully glided towards her dresser she delicatley picked up her wooden brush, and gently began to hum.

That was until she saw what was lurking on the other side of the brush, she quickly dropped the brush on the ground covering her eyes with her hands as she exclaimed in her soft voice, "Oh no!"

She hoped that er prince would hear her exclamation and jump out of bed to rescue her, but he did not buge, so Snow White tried again, maybe a little bit louder with a teary voice, "Oh no!" she repeated, still not gaining nothing, it was aggravating how he didn't move, although she had cried for him twice. He was her prince, he was supposed to protect her. By now the spider had scurried off into a dark corner – possibly avoiding being noticed by the prince when he woke up... if he did. Finally Snow White had had enough of the prince's useless efforts to save his dear wife.

I mean, it was the dwarves that had killed the witch, not her prince.

So in utter annoyance and anger, with cunning idea in mind she jumped onto the chair and screamed. The scream was so high pitch it almost, almost shattered the window.

The Prince woke with a jolt, swiftly picking up his sword, "My love! My sweet! My dear! What is wrong? Why did you scream? Did you break a nail? Did one of your forest friends harm you? Tell me my dearest heart tell me." He asked, not allowing her to get a word in edges way.

Snow White smiled sweetly, then began to weep and simply told him, "I _saw _a spider, and it attacked me, but you! You were too busy in dreamland to notice my cries for help." She told him, at first she pretended to be frightened of her experience, but as her words continued she got fierce with what she said, Ferdinand looked mortified by what she was telling him and took her trembling hands in his.

"I shall hunt down the monsterous spider that attacked you my sweet..." he said as he began to search around the room, Snow White smirked to herself, she may have once been the fairest of them all, but she was not so innocent as she once was, and she could get used to bossing her prince around.

**Authors Notes: It doesn't sound like Snow White does it? But in all honest I did think that she would become more mature with age... obviously not... sly Snow. It is short and I am sorry, I couldn't continue. Next chapter is going to be Cinderella, only if you review and ask for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella and Charming

She dealt with everything. Rats, she was friends with them. Random birds, friends with them too. The only thing he had left to try was spiders, and he hated spiders, there was no doubt in his mind she would deal with the spiders as well. Thats the problem when you marry a woman who was a slave for her evil step mother and step sisters. He had nothing to do, not for her. She had no fears. It was annoying, he couldn't act like the man because she was fine on her own. Why did he marry her? Oh yes, that was it, because of a shoe. There were plenty of women at that ball with shoes and pretty dresses, but he picked one!

As he put his plan into action he walked back to his bed reminding himself another reason wy he married her, she had a certain beauty about her that no other woman in the palace – at the time – had.

Carefully he slipped back into bed beside her waiting for her to wake and see the spider. He hated to admit it, even to himself but it felt wrong. He was trying – really trying – to scare his wife, the woman who had been put through so much before he met her. And now, here he was pretending to be asleep to see what her reaction would be to a spider. Then she woke, he fell silent, with his eyes shut, trying his best not to smile. She stretched her arms, he heard her yawn, it was time. Her feet padded over to the dresser and she hummed slightly, it was meledious, but he wouldn't be lulled back to sleep, he needed to see this, to know she was afraid of something, anything.

"Oh, why hello little spidey." She cooed.

Darn it!

In total and complete annoyance he threw the covers off of his body and with rage surging throug his body he watched as his wife simply picked up the spider and put it out of the window.

Looking back at her husband, she seemed confused by his sudden rage, "Dear? Whatever is the matter, did you have a bad dream?" she asked like nothing had happened. The prince didn't know what to say, he pointed at the dresser struggling for words, then at the window again struggling.

"You didn't scream?" he said, gaining his thoughts, Cinderella looked even more confused, but she nodded and so the prince continued, "So, you wasn't scared?" he asked again recieving another nod from Cinderella. He was furious now, "What the hell are you afraid of then?" he shouted, his rage showing as he turned red, Cinderella imagined him having steam coming out from both ears, and she giggled slightly. The prince took that the wrong way and stormed out of the room.

Cinderella rolled her eyes, but something caught her eye as she did so and in horror she screamed.

The prince heard her scream and raced back to their chambers to find her furiously scrubbing at a stain that had been on the floor for years, "Darling? What's wrong?" he asked slightly concerned, why on earth was she scrubbing.

"There's a stain! Oh lord, oh!" she groaned as the stain would not come out. The prince felt even more enraged, she was scared of stains?

**Authors Notes: In my mind I saw Cindy being terrified of stains, since living with the Steps, she wouldn't be afraid of rats, or mice, and spiders she would've dealt with all the time, but stains scare her... if you need an explanation I will tell you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I got requested for villians, and I thought about it, and I've decided that once I have finished with all the princesses I shall do a couple of villians, thanks for reviewing.**

Aurora and Phillip

She hardly ever slept now. It was frustrating to see how she would spend hours upon hours reading books about fairy tales and would never actually come to bed. It was also annoying when she found a spider. She'd lived in a cottage for sixteen years of her life surely she as seen worse things than spiders. "PHILLIP!" she screamed from the library, obviously there wasn't anything worse than spiders to her.

It wasn't even night. It was midday. Nevermind.

In annoyance he groaned as he swiftly walked to the room his wife was in. He found her standing on a chair pointing frantically at a book on the table,"What is it?" he asked, he knew, for goodness sake he knew everytime, but he asked anyway.

"Phillip, there is a spider! A huge, spider on the book I was going to read." She said with a teary, wobbly voice. Phillip approached the book she was pointing to and once there he saw no spider.

"Aurora, there is no spider on this book, there's just a picture in the shape of a spider. No spider, honest." He said, he told her the truther of course, the only thing on the book that was even close to a spider was an image of a patern, no spider on the front cover what so ever, but she seemed so frightened, so he showed his frightened wife the book and she sqeauled.

"Get that thing away from me!" she shouted, edging away from the book.

Cautiously Phillip placed the book on its side watching Aurora's reaction, she seemed to slightly calm down when he put the book back, but not calm enough to let him go near her without screaming herself to death. He knew once more. He knew why she was acting like this.

She hadn't had a proper nights sleep since her sixteenth, and that was almost two years ago. Phillip knew what to do. The physicians had told him if ever she started seeing things just send her to bed and stay with her. She had to start sleeping again sooner or later, and Phillip preferred sooner rather than later... he couldn't cope with another one of these incidents. "Honey, I think its time you went to bed." He said softly extending a hand for her to take, but she glared at it, like it was a spider.

"Get it away! Get it away! Phillip!" she shouted in his face, so much for the soft calm approach.

Tackling with her, he managed to pick her up heroically carrying her to their bed where he'd wait by her side for her to fall asleep, he knew very well he'd pay for this when she woke up. She was struggling like dog who didn't want to have a bath but needed it desperately needed it, and she needed sleep, badly. Finally Phillip – of course – had one their little wrestling match and was trying to get her to sleep... that was the tricky part.

She was reluctant, determined she didn't need to sleep, but it was obvious, by the dark circles under her eyes that made her look much older than her actual age, you could tell from a mile away.

Then the soft sound of her snoring – so much for _Slepping Beauty_ – was heard throughout the room. It was a miracle... she was asleep.

Of course from then on she would be able to sleep much easier, but the fact that there were more spiders that she could see more clearly now, did not help Phillip at all, especially when she woke up early in the mornings and saw the eight legged creature on her dresser before she brushed her blonde locks.

**Authors Notes: As you know its in chronological order, if you are not happy with the next princess then go check on wiki which order they are in. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Remember for this chapter, the characters have only just gotten married, she is still trying to adapt to things.**

Ariel and Eric

She'd woken up and the first thing she did was pick up her brush... wait, fork. She still used the fork as a hair brush, and it was weirder every day. But today as she went to pick her brush she saw something, standing ever so still beside her actual hair brush. She was curious, it wasn't big... about the size of her fingernail, and it had eight long, thin legs in total. Ariel was so amazed by the little thing she went to gently touch it, just to see what it felt like. She did a similar thing with her feet. As she touched it, ever so slightly, it ran away quicker than anything she'd ever seen in her life, she sqeauled like a little girl before beginning to giggle.

Eric had heard Ariel sqeaul and was woken up, the first thing he noticed when he woke up was his wife searcing around her dressing table for the 'funny little fast thing' as she kept repeatedly saying. "Darling? What are you doing?" he asked, he might as well, what she was saying didn't make any sense. She looked up at him with the sweetest look in those big eyes of hers and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm looking for the small thing that had eight legs... like an octopus.." she said grimacing at the thought of an octopus – Ursula – and continued, "but it was small and really fast... it made me jump, but it was funny." She explained. Slowly Eric began to put the pieces together.

A spider?

He thought about it for a second... they might not have any insects in Atlantica, thats why its new to her... and it fitted really, "I think what you were looking for was a spider... theres no point in looking for it now dear, its probably long gone." He told her.

Once hearing the news Eric had given her, she pouted but she continued to search anyway.

She spent a good twenty minutes searching for the 'spider' before finally shouting "I give up!" and she threw herself back on the bed in anger.

Eric walked back in from the bathroom and chuckled slightly at his wife, "I told you, theres no point in looking for a spider, there too quick, they could go anywhere." Eric explained, hearing a bit about spiders made Ariel sit back up in the bed and look at him quizically.

"Tell me more about spiders, Eric?" she asked smiling sweetly, Eric looked between her and the ceiling, he didn't exactly know how to explain about spiders, but Ariel didn't know anything about them, so Eric would have to start at the basics.

After a series of questions like "Are they dangerous?" and "Can you keep them?" it started to get weird, Ariel asked, "Can you eat them?"... was she being serious? Do they look edible? Eric gave her a skeptical look before she elaborated what she meant, "Well, you said you can eat chicken... chickens an animal right?" she said... it was true, but the question seemed so odd.

After a whole day of explaining everything Eric knew to Ariel she began to understand why women were scared of spiders and became scared of them herself... and now Eric can't seem to stop Ariel from panicking about the small eight-legged insect... its worse than anything Eric has ever seen, and he regrets the stuff he told his curious wife about spiders. But hey, she was going to find out sooner or later, and Eric likes watching her reaction to seeing a small spider, even if she is still just a little confused about them.

**Authors Notes: not the best... I thought it could be improved but I just didn't know how to do so, the next I might struggle on as well, bet you know who I'm talking about. Please tell me what you think, maybe give me a little help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Remember for this chapter, the characters have gone back are human again.**

Belle and Adam

The palace was quiet, Adam was catching up on his reading, since Belle had taught him how to read again the prince seemed to spend more time in the library than she did... was that even normal? But today, however, Belle was in the kitchen, she'd been reading on how to cook since it was soon going to be Adams birthday and Belle wanted to do something special for him.

Searching for all the equiptment Belle planned herself ready to make Adam's cake... she could've let the cook do it, but she felt like she hadn't done anything since marrying Adam, and she wanted to do something other than read endlessly with Adam in silence.

And the kitchens were always noisey. But not today.

As usual, the cooks had left Belle to do her thing on her own, it was on special occasions that Belle would come into the kitchen and prepare something, Belle called it her... experimental time, and she liked doing it in silence... and it gave the cooks an hour or so break... a break which they all needed... and there was people close by in case Belle set fire to the kitchen... again – though it was only once. Adam had said it was weird... a French woman who didn't know how to use an oven properly, Belle always dismissed that remark.

But as Belle went to pick up a mixing bowl, she saw a large spider – not large, slight exaggeration – inside the bowl, dropping the bowl back on the side se screamed. The scream was ear-piercing, and could've woken up people in Russia. "ADAM!" she screamed again, and within almost a second, e was there with a worried look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he seemed out of breath... of course he was, he'd just run to the kitchen from the library. He looked round the room frantically and rushed protectively to Belle's side.

"There was a spider in the mixing bowl." She whispered into his ear, the panicked look on his face quickly vanished, and slight annoyance took its place, he slowly approached the bowl with the spider that had scared his wife and rolled his eyes as he saw how big it was.

Adam picked the spider up by one of its long legs and waved in Belle's face, "This what scared you?" he asked teasingly, smirking as he watched his wife squirm and sqeaul.

"Yes! Yes! For goodness sake Adam! Get it away from me!" she sqeauled, he held back the fits of laughter and took the spider to the window and placed it gently on the ledge closing the window afterwards, turning back to a now much more relieved Belle.

"Will that be all madame?" he asked taking her hand in his, kissing it and bowing before her. She rolled her eyes and laughed at his slight stupidity. Before he left he looked over her shoulder at what she had planned, smirking once again he whispered in her ear, "I prefer chocolate." And in response with anger she flung a bit of the mix in his face and pointed to the door.

The prince chuckled to himself as he left. Belle looked over her recipe, taking in what Adam told her before announcing, "I'll let the cooks make him a cake... I'll get him something else."

**Authors Notes: It was quicker than I expected... for some reason the idea just came to me, but I'm not happy with it. You all should know who is next... my favourite disney princess... well couple, I don't know, I like them together, but they my favourite, and I am so excited to do them. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: MY FAVE! I've been looking forward to writing this one... but when I saw the camel spider, I'll never be able to sleep again, thanks guys, I was never scared of spiders before.**

Jasmine and Aladdin

They were standing together on the balcony looking out over the city, that was their freedom, being in each others company watching the city they both found love in, and loved. It was late in the evening and everyone in the city was either closing up their store's or going home to bed, but not Aladdin and Jasmine, they just stood their with Aladdins strong arms wrapped around Jasmine's waist, and Jasmine resting her head on his shoulders. As they watched the city Jasmine yawned in tiredness, and led Aladdin back into their room.

"You tired, Jas?" Aladdin asked teasingly, it was a game they played, whoever got tired first was the loser, and Jasmine had lost. But that didn't matter to her right now, all she wanted to do was brush her hair and get into bed with her husband, nothing else. They had ad a very eventful day today. Jasmine nodded as she walked over to her vanity table and picked up her brush.

She was relaxed whilst brushing her hair until she spotted it in the corner... a camel spider, panic pulsed through her veins, and she threw the brush at the spider and stumbled away from the table. "A-Aladdin." She said shakely walking backwards watching the spider, as it slowly crawled behind the mirror hiding from being seen she whispered to herself, "Allah." She hadn't seen one of those spiders since she was little, and Razoul had almost gotten biten.

"Jasmine? What's wrong? I thought you had a routine." Aladdin asked in confusion and worry.

"Forget the routine! Just get rid of it... Get Genie, get someone. Please." She snapped... of course she didn't mean to... but she was tired, and she just wanted to go to bed... but like Aladdin had said, she has a routine... and she can't possibly sleep with one of those things in the room.

"Get rid of what?" Aladdin asked, is own tiredness showing in the tone of his voice, she had literally jumped from the ground and onto the bed and shook violently in fear.

"The spider, Aladdin its huge... its... its bigger than my hand!" she exclaimed, she was getting so worked up over it, she had tears in her eyes and was about to scream. Aladdin looked at her and her terrified expression and tried his best to calm her down, he took both her hands in his and kissed her forehead, tackling her to sit down on the bed... he of course won.

"I'm sure its not that big, Jas." He whispered, trying to comfort her.

She glared at him, "If you don't believe me, go and check yourself!" she whispered harshly back, tiredness, stress and annoyance taking control of the way she spoke to Aladdin and how she reacted to everything, even when Genie opened the door she wanted to throw something at him... unfortunately she did surprising the poor blue Genie, and in turn also shocking Jasmine, "Genie! Oh, Allah, I am so sorry, its just I... well..." she began unable to support herself.

"Jasmine thinks there is a large spider on her vanity table, so she is tired and very frustrated." Aladdin explained walking over to the vanity and looking around it, "Jas, there's no spider here, you must've imagined it..." Aladdin continued, but Jasmines icy glare scared him slightly and he rolled his eyes, continuing to look.

As he looked under the table Aladdin too found the spider and was shocked, "Allah! Jas, sorry, you were right." He said as he reached for Jasmine's brush and reached out to poke it.

"Dont touch it!" Jasmine screeched watching as her husband reached out. The screech shocked Aladdin and he hit his head on the table, looking back at Jasmine with a glare, but his eyes lit up as he saw Rajah approaching.

Rajah ate the thing. Letting Jasmine and Aladdin get some sleep. Genie just shrugged his shoulders and said to Rajah, "Fighting evil sorcerers and weird creatures, easy. Fighting spiders, not so easy."

**Authors Notes: Yay, I didn't like it. I could've done better, but hey, I tried, and I hope you guys like it, but I don't know who comes after Jasmine, it has to be a princess, I'm not doing disney women, so that means no Meg nor Esmeralda, and I don't think Mulan is a princess, though I'm not sure, I don't know if Pocahontas is either. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Went online, found out which is the seventh princess, and I've got a plan (:**

Pocahontas and John Rolfe

There was a spider in front of John, and he wasn't the best with spiders, he'd once been caught by Pocahontas trying to swat away a spider with a paper, but he wasn't in England anymore, he was very far away from England... which meant he had to adapt to Pocahontas' way of living, however weird to him that may seem. And right now he was being put through a very difficult test, trying to cope with a giant spider in front of him... with smaller spiders he didn't mind, he'd just walk past them or 'accidentally' walk on them, but this one was one of Pocahontas' 'brothers'.

Finally the woman herself arrived, "John!" she called out to him ushering him to come over to her, but as John didn't move she got confused, "What's wrong John?" she asked, she didn't notice the giant beast in front of him? Ow could she not, it was bigger than her foot, so to speak.

"I would, Pocahontas, but I'm afraid I am being stopped by another one of your friends." He said pointing to the ground, as the spider moved John leapt up and screamed like a girl.

Pocahontas stood there watching him, and laughing, but the spider only seemed to be moving one leg, something was wrong with it, she crouched down, edged her way closer to the spider and asked soothingly, "What is wrong my brother? Where is your family? Are you hurt? John!" she asked three questions before blaming the other person close by.

"What? Pocahontas I can honestly say I never went anywhere near the horrid, uh, I mean, friendly creature, I've been standing here all along." He said innocently, holding his hands out as if to say 'it wasn't me.' Then Pocahontas lifted the spider and held it in the palm of her hands.

John squirmed and sqeauled, and almost fainted.

"My brother, tell me where to take you." Pocahontas commanded the spider, John watched feeling slightly woozy and light headed as Pocahontas brought the spider closer to him.

"You keep your so called brother away from me Pocahontas or I am going back to England!" John shouted, he always used the 'I am going back to England' card on her, merely because Pocahontas didn't want him to leave her on her own like the other John had.

"John, I am simply trying to help my brother find his way home... go and wait for me by the river, and we shall discuss which route we take there." She said as she walked off in a random direction with the spider in hand, John complained to himself that although he had the 'going back to England' card, she knew her way around the forest better than he did, the only place he actually knew where to find was the river.

As he reached the river he broke a twig off a tree nearby and started swirling the water from the river with it, not sure exactly how long Pocahontas would take he started to shout, "Stupid spiders! Why back in England all we need is a glass and piece of paper then its goodbye spidey, but no, not here, not with Pocahontas, why now I have to watch my footing, can't break twigs off of-" as e realised what he had just done he sighed, "Oh..." and he dropped the twig by his side and hoped he wouldn't hear someone say his name...

A small gasp and a female "John!" was heard behind him, thats it, he was certainly going back to England.

**Authors Notes: You choose which John, to be honest I couldn't decide so I just left it at 'John', hope you like this one, I've found out that Mulan is actually a princess – according to wiki – but I might struggle with her. Please review, tell me if you liked anything else.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: So I reread the article and found out that she isn't an actual princess, darn, so I'm doing the next on the list, if you want me to do 'disney women' as well, remember I am doing a couple of villians after the princess so if you ask I might just do the 'disney women'.**

Tiana and Naveen

You'd think after becoming a frog, defeating a bad guy, becoming friends with not only an alligator, but a firefly and a crazy old lady that Tiana would no longer be afraid of small little spiders. You'd be wrong, she's standing on a chair after seeing one on the middle of the rug about three metres away from her, and she was screaming for Naveen to help.

Naveen? Really? What was he going to do, he'd told her before he doesn't even know how to brush his teeth, let alone get rid of a spider. "NAVEEN!" she shouted once more, getting very annoyed that her husband hadn't come to help her yet.

Finally. He showed up looking very laid back and relaxed as he rested against the door frame watching his angry, stressed and scared wife point frantically at something on the rug. He laughed to himself, making Tiana glare at him before shouting once more to get his attention, "Naveen! There's a spider!" she declared pointing even more frantically at the spider, he looked over at the rug then back at his wife and nodded, "Get rid of it!" she shouted getting angrier and more stressed as he waited.

Shockingly though instead of telling Tian that he couldn't because he didn't know how, he picked up the spider and threw it out an open window, looking back at Tiana as he did, he noticed her shocked expression and asked "What?"

"I thought you didn't know how to do anything?" she said in shock.

"I don't" he simply replied.

"Then what the hell was that? Just pick up a spider and throw it out of the window?" she asked in shock, as she slowly got down and approached him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so what, you want me to go and get the spider now? First you want me to get rid of it, and now you want me to go and get the darn thing. Honestly women!" he announced as he walked out of the door again, Tiana raced after him.

"Wait one moment! I never said go get it! I just want to know how you don't know how to do anything else, but you can throw an eight legged creature out the window without calling one of those ridiculoud cleaning girls _you _hired." She demanded with her arms flying around the air to express how it didn't make sense to her.

Naveen just shrugged, "I used to do it back in Maldonia, besides, those women I hired are for my entertainment and to help you relax." He said with a mischeivious grin as he continued to walk.

She smiled, but as his words slowly sunk in the whole conversation about the spiders vanished and Tiana found a new thing to rave about, "WHAT!" she screamed as she followed him, "Oh my God Naveen!" she shouted as she followed him. Throughout the rest of the day she followed her husbadn demanding an answer for his comment, and finally at the end of the day just before they went to bed he told her.

"I lied, they are here to help you relax, not for my entertainment, now please, let me get my beauty sleep."

**Authors Notes: So, I changed the picture, its of a spider my dad caught, I called him beastie. Anyway the next princess is the last princess before I do a couple of villians, already have one, I need another. Please tell me what you think, was it funny?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: So this is the last 'princess' chapter, next will be villians, and maybe after that 'disney women', if you guys want.**

Rapunzel and Eugene

She was painting... again, and Eugene was watching with his folded leaning against the door frame. Why on earth was she painting this ealy in the morning? The King and Queen had told her to treat the palace like her home, like she would've in the tower... he was pretty sure they didn't mean paint every wall you see that hasn't go a pretty little picture on it. And why was she painting this one wall? Eugene watched his wife curiously, they'd been married now for three months and he was just getting used to life as a married man... a man married to Rapunzel.

"Eugene can you pass me the... what the hell is this?" she asked, Eugene was about to pick up a colour and pass it over to Rapunzel, but she stopped when she saw something... what was it? Oh yeah, she was asking what it was.

"What?" he asked, as she picked it up and swung it round to show him, "Oh, that... that would be a... haven't you ever seen a spider before?" he wondered, slightly shocked since she'd lived in that old tower for so long, surely she must've seen at least one spider, Rapunzel shrugged then slightly nodded.

"I've seen them, but mother... I mean, Gothel would always scream and step on it, or throw it out of the window when I showed her." She explained, remembering Gothel was hard fro Rapunzel.

Eugene smiled up at her, trying to comfort her, "Hey, now you know what it is, you can put it back now, yeah?" he said cheerfully, hoping she would do that and continue her painting, it was awkward for Eugene to talk about these sorts of things, because then it lead to...

"Why?" questions.

"Why? Because thats its home, it lives there in that dark corner." It was his best answer... probably not the best answer other people could come up with, but it was good for him. But Rapunzel still asked questions.

"But maybe I want to keep the spider." She claimed strongly, Eugene slapped his forehead.

"You can't keep a spider Rapunzel, its not a frog like Pascal, and besides the Queen wouldn't be very happy if she found out you are keeping a spider in the palace." Eugene explained, Rapunzel corrected him about Pascal being a frog, yet again, and continued to question him about why she couldn't keep the spider. The questions then turned into an arguement which Rapunzel ended up dropping the spider.

"Are you scared, Eugene?" Rapunzel teased folding her arms trying to look smug.

"What! No, no I am not scared! And..." Eugene began, he then noticed that Rapunzel no longer had the spider and smirked, "You've lost your spider." He announced smugly.

"What?" Rapunzel said looking into her hand worried, she had a look of sadness come across her features, and she sat down on the ladder and sulked.

"Hey, don't worry, you've still got the frog." Eugene said to her, to try and cheer her up.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes on the ladder, and shouted, "Chameleon!"

**Authors Notes: So yeah, almost finished this story, this chapter was the last of the princesses. Hope people liked it, please lave a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: First villian. I'm actually very nervous with this one, I haven't really written much with villians that is funny, this will take place during the actual movie.**

Jafar

He was cackling again, cackling at a spider, Iago was meant to get rid of it, but because he had taken so long to get back to the secret lair Jafar was now telling the spider all his massive plans for domination over the Sultan position, "And I shall marry the princess, once the wedding is complete, I shall kill her and that silly excuse of a Sultan and rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah!" then the cackle. Iago gained a headache just listening to his stupid plan, over and over again, he'd go over it countless amounts of times which aggravated the poor parrot, especially as he saw his so called master shouting at the spider to work harder.

Why? Iago had no idea and in all honesty, he didn't want to know, the sooner Iago got rid of this man the better, that way, Iago could have things his way for once, looking out for the top bird, no more 'master'. But he was still dreaming about that day.

When Jafar noticed Iago in the room he smiled evilly. "Iago..." he whispered menacingly, oh please, Iago rolled his eyes as he flew down onto Jafars staff, "I demand you get rid of this pesky spider and then spy on that Prince Ali." Jafar demanded... no please? Silly sorcerer, no manners whatsoever, but then again, Iago was used to being treated like this, and boldly responded.

"No."

Jafars sneery smile faded quickly into a surprised frown and then a disgusted glare, "What!?" he shouted in anger with the parrot.

"You heard, now I'm off to go find some _edible_ food." Iago said flying off to the small window at the top of the lair, he only just missed the terrified scream from Jafar as he realised the spider had disappeared and was somewhere in the lair.

"IAGO!" Jafar screamed terrified, the spider was small, but managed to scare Jafar so much that he screamed like a girl... thankfully for the sorcerer – or maybe not – nobody could ear his screams in the lair since it was so far under the palace that it would be almost a whisper if someone had heard it... which unfortunately for Jafar meant he was alone with the spider, in a dark, cold and gloomy lair hoping Iago wouldn't take too long in finding himself some food.

Selfish bird.

Thinking about food made Jafar hungry, and as he looked round the lair he saw a bottle, a bottle which he knew contained water.

But as he picked it up he saw the spider once again. And with the head of his snake staff he began to try killing the spider by hitting it. After hitting only the table – not even getting close to hitting the spider – he gave in declaring it hopeless and leaving his lair. "Stupid bird, not dealing with stupid spider, I'll show that useless parrot." Jafar muttered as he made his way up to the palace.

Before entering the palace he sorted himself out, walked outside and watched as the Prince Ali flew off with Princess Jasmine on his stupid flying carpet, he chuckled to himself as he slowly looked at his snake staff... but on top of the head of the staff was the spider.

Dropping his staff the ground he screamed once more like a little girl.

And he used that for a plan, "Guards! Prince Ali has kidnapped the princess." He shouted, chuckling slightly to himself as he saw the squished spider on his snake staff.

**Authors Notes: Did I do well? Its weird actually, because Jafar and Jasmine are from the same film and yet, Jafar gets a small money spider, whilst Jasmine gets a terrifying camel spider... odd, my imagination is odd.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Second villian, last story. In the film there is a song about her and it mentions a spider, well this is my view of how she would deal with them.**

Cruella De Vil

That Rodger had written a song about her, it said in the song that she was '_like a spider waiting for the kill._' How wrong he was. Yes she was insane, but like a spider? Darling please, if anything a lion, tiger or cheetah would be much better, and yet she was being refrenced as a spider... an insect which Cruella wasn't fond of, at all.

Speaking of the insect, there was one in the room now, it was resting on its web, not causing any harm to anyone, and Cruella was hiding behind her fur coat, whimpering, shaking like a leaf. "HORACE! JASPER! HELP ME!" she screamed, but the boys were out doing a job Cruella had sent them to do, they were taking their time as well. Cruella was beginning to get more and more paranoid, with every baby step she took towards the door she kept thinking the spider was going to jump on her. It was such a small room as well that every time she got closer to the door, she got closer to the spider.

"Oh!" she groaned her patience beginning to grow thin, "Where are those worthless idiots?" she asked herself, she looked carefully at the spider on its web again, and as it moved a single leg she screamed and ran out of the door leaving her precious coat behind.

Several more long minutes passed before the boys came back, and Cruella was fuming, "What took you baffoons so long?" she demanded, the boys looked at one another before shrugging. They was about to answer until Cruella continued, "Nevermind now, I have another job for you to do..." as she explained about the spider in the small room they both rolled their eyes, typical, it wasn't an actual job, but she still shouted in their faces "And get the job done! Tonight!"

Typical woman.

Once the boys had gotten rid of te spider, Cruella could go back to designing new coats, and an idea brewed in her mind as she glanced at the spider web.

"I have it, a poncho that looks like a spiders web... and the middle can be where the goes... oh Cruella darling you are a miracle worker when it comes to fashion." She said to herself, she gave a hearty cackle after her little speech and then Horace and Jasper walked in.

"We got the spider... what you want us to do with it now?" Horace asked, he showed Cruella te jar which the spider was in, and once Cruella took a glance into the jar and saw the spider moving she jumped off her seat and ran out of the room screaming, Horace and Jasper looked at one another, Jasper glared at the other.

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Jasper said hitting Horace over the head with a newspaper.

"Sorry." Horace said.

**Authors Notes: Done! Phew! I didn't know which one was which between Horace and Jasper, so... whatever, hope you liked it... I've decided I won't do 'disney women' if someone else wants to do that they can, mainly because I don't know what to do with them. Please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I have another story in mind but I am worried about it, its about bad relationships and thats all I'm saying. Please tell me if I should upload it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: After a late request I decided to create one 'disney woman' chapter, the only reason why I am doing**___**one**_** of these capters is because I don't believe they'll be very good, I chose to do this woman at random, mainly because I'd gotten the idea at school during a test... it caused me so much trouble.**

Mulan and Shang

On another quest with her husband, and this one quest wasn't as crazy as the last few quests they'd been on together. She was walking back to their tent laughing softly after watching Shang hopelessly chase after Khan – her horse. She was about to pour herself and her husband a tea until she saw there under the pot of tea a spider, carelessly dropping the pot she screamed.

"Shang!" she shouted hoping her husband would've stopped chasing Khan long enough to hear her desperate cry... but unfortunatley he was still running after the much faster creature.

Turning to a much easier option than to admit to Shang that although she wasn't scared of facing the hun or almost falling to her death from a broken bridge, she was terrified by something as small as a spider, she called for her 'dragon' friend Mushu who turned up in front of er within only a matter of seconds, "You called." He stated arching an eyebrow, it seemed Mulans fear showed in her voice as she called her friend who crossed his small red arms.

Placing a finger in front of her lips she motioned for Mushu to keep quiet, Mushu kept his posture the same but tapped his foot impatiently. Mulan coughed slightly, glancing over at the table where she had seen the spider last, seeing it reignited her fear as she spoke quickly to Mushu.

"Theres a spider and it would be really great if you could get rid of it for me." She said a little too quick.

Mushu's response was a simple blink of confusion, then laughter filled him as he burst out rolling on the floor almost crying, he looked up at her wipping his eye as he regained his composure, "Oh, let me get this straight... you... the great Fa Mulan, are scared of a spider... oh this is too good, I'm going to tell pretty boy about this." He said trying to hold is laughter back.

He was stopped in his tracks my Mulans hand picking him up and shaking him, a new rage in her eyes, "MUSHU!" she shouted in her friends face.

The stern shout had obviously worked as Mushu picked up the spider and ate it right on the spot, he mumbled to himself, "She's not scared of Cricky, why she scared of a silly little spider... Cricky could do more damage than that thing... and I can eat Cricky... now there's an idea." As he left the tent Shange entered, he was worn out from chasing Khan, but got quickly confused by Mushu's little rant and looked over at his wife for an answer.

She didn't notice him, she didn't even know he had entered the tent. And Shang had noticed the broken tea pot on the ground before Mulan had time to pick it up, then it sunk in, and he too was in fits of laughter, "Oh, Mulan, scared of a little spider... you are strange." He said with a smile.

She turned around and glared at him, causing him to stumble back and walk into the post supporting the tent knocking it over, and the tent collapsed in on them, Mulan rolled her eyes, "And you really are clumsy... never speak of my fear again or I will never..." she trailed off leaning in and whispering the rest to Shang whose eyes widened in horror.

**Authors Notes: See I knew it would be bad, and thats exactly what it is, bad. Hence why I will not do any more 'disney women.'**


End file.
